Episode 13: MirrorrorriM(My Way)
by hellgirlniki
Summary: Erica tries out for a play, but doesn't get the lead. What happens when the lead role goes crazy? Why does Erica have a reflection when she looks in a certain mirror? Ethan and Benny are preparing for their babies arrival, but will things go wrong for everyone? bad summary but good inside.
1. Eight Months

Mirror/rorriM(My Way)

Disclaimer - I don't own MBAV! Sadly I really really wish I did!

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back! Sorry I've been gone for awhile! I'm going to enjoy writing this! I hope everyone will enjoy this as much as I will enjoy watching this! This will probably show Erica's dark side, but she's still a awesome character! I'm doing a lot better and enjoying life a lot more. I'm going to do my best on this! Also you all might want to know I'm going to be starting college June the 10th. I will be going 3 days a week until the beginning of August. Then at the end of August I start fall classes and might be going 4 days a week. So incase I'm still on this one it may take me a bit to update. This one might be rushed a bit cause I've been having some difficulty with staying awake. I have a sleeping disorder that causes me to sleep way too much. But anyways here you all go!

* * *

Chapter 1 Eight Months

Erica and Sarah were walking down the hallway. Erica seemed very happy, Sarah seemed slightly annoyed.

"Come on, Erica! Why do you want to audition for the play?" Sarah whined.

Erica looked at Sarah with determination, "Well Sarah, my dear you don't have to help me! I can always ask Ethan! Plus it's a chance to upstage that drama queen, Sunday Clovers!"

Sarah rolled her eyes, "I doubt Ethan would want to help! He's said numerous times he's not a drama nerd!"

Erica gave a smile, "But Ethan is my buddy! He'll help me with whatever I want."

Ethan and Benny just happen to meet them where they were heading, the sign up sheet! Erica gave Ethan her famous, how's my little buddy grin. Ethan suddenly gave the look of wondering what she wanted. Erica opened her mouth but Sarah stopped her.

"Ok I'll help! Just don't bug him! He needs to relax!" Sarah said.

"What was going to happen?" Ethan asked nervously.

Erica smiled, "I was going to ask you to help me audition for the school play. But thankfully Sarah has agreed to help me! She is right you do need to rest. How far along are you now?"

Ethan and Benny gave a stupid grin, "He's 8 months! In one month we will have our twins! I'm beyond excited!"

Ethan gave his lover a look, "Wow, you seem more excited than me!"

Benny wrapped his arms around his mate, "Of course! I'm just excited to become a family."

Ethan returned the hug, "Ok, now you better sign up!"

Erica gave Benny a look, "You're auditioning for the play?"

Benny shook his head, "Nope I want to help as the tech person!"

"Sounds very you!" Erica said. "Ethan are you going to sign up?"

"Nope," Ethan said shaking his head. "Dr. S said no more stress or the babies might come early. I don't want that, but mom, dad, and grandma said it's important I stay in school! But the awesome thing is all I have is a small baby bump! I'm not as big as Dr. S thought I'd get!"

Erica gave Ethan a smile, "You're so adorable Ethan!"

* * *

*A Few Hours Later*

Ms. Lol was congratulating everyone who auditioned, "Erica you will be Sundrop's understudy!"

Erica gave a shocked look, "What? I did the audition really good, i thought."

"Yes you were very good, but I'm sorry sweety. Miss. Clovers you have the lead!"

A peppy blonde girl came bouncing very excitidly to the front of the room, "I'm so excited!" She said in a Australian accent.

Ms. Lol looked at Sarah, "Sarah I was thinking you'd be perfect for Sundrop's best friend!"

"Oh I wasn't auditioning! I was just helping Erica out!"

"Really? Cause you were a natural," Ms. Lol said.

"Really? Uh... I could do it!" Sarah said excitedly.

Erica gave Sarah a glare, "I thought you wanted nothing to do with this?"

"Sorry, I was starstruck! Besides I'm sure I won't be that good!" Sarah lied.

* * *

*Later, With Sunday Clovers*

Sunday Clovers pranced into the dressing room. She had a sunflower in her hand, she gently placed it on the table with the mirror on it. She sat down in the chair and gazed at her reflection. She smiled, but didn't notice the glass ripple a bit. Her reflection suddenly gave an evil look and started talking to her.

"They all must pay!"

* * *

A/N: how's that for my first chapter? Hope you all liked it!


	2. Through The Mirror

Disclaimer - I do not own MBAV! As always I really wish I did! :P

Thanks to:

MBAV fan - Thanks so very much for the review!

TeamEthanMorgan - :D *hugs back* I love hugs too! Yeah I thought that was funny too!

TheQuietSongbird - Thanks, I'm trying to update soon!

animelovernewbie - Thanks! Glad you love my series!

Bethan Forever - You had me worried for a minute! I saw that you followed this episode but you didn't review! I'm like oh crap, Bethan Forever hasn't reviewed! You're like one of my fav. reviewers... cause you send long reviews that actually refer to my chapter and me! :D Anyways yeah Benny is cute when he's happy! Yeah I start college really soon, been scrambling around to get supplies. I figured he was only part of it because of Sarah in the show so I'm like he really has no reason. But i want to say this... I'm a fledgling now? I thought i was a full Vampire! :P

taini - You are right about the sleeping. But I've been getting better. My neighbor used to keep me up all night but with school starting soon I have to get back on track. I have two morning classes. so yeah... can't be up all night!

Kaybugg1 - Thanks for the support!

A/N: I'm trying to do some of this chapter before I post chapter one! Yeah... I'm super sorry about the super long wait. I just started school a week ago! It's not too bad... but I am worried about my beta. She hasn't gotten back with me in awhile. I don't want to blame school when I've had this chapter done for like a week or two. I haven't started on chapter 3 though... i got it in my head though. I finally found some free time... been cleaning my house. everytime i get it a little clean my dogs get in the garbage and make it a mess. I been trying to keep it clean for a new certain someone who's been coming over a lot! :) But i'm currently taking a small break from cleaning so i thought i'd post this! Again i'm super sorry for the super long wait. I posted this without the help of my beta so it may be good and it may not! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2 Through The Mirror

Sunday stood backstage by the ropes holding up sandbags. She smiled at them evilly. In her hand was clutched a knife. On stage was Sarah, Ethan, Erica, and Benny. Benny was talking to Erica about something while Ethan was talking to Sarah about some of her lines. Sunday cut some of the ropes. Sandbags fell around Benny and Erica. She cut another and the one above Ethan came down!

"Ethan!" Benny said wrapping his arms around Ethan and pulling him away just in time!

Erica looked really angry! She flashed over to Sunday and put her hand around her neck. Sarah ran over there to try and stop Erica.

"What were you thinking?" Erica ground out!

"You all must pay!" Sunday said in her Australian accent.

Erica raised a brow, "What?"

Sunday swiped the knife and hit another rope that fell on her and Erica! Erica was fine but Sunday was hurt. Erica got up and ignored everyone flocking her to go check on Ethan. She got over to him to find him clinging on to Benny. He was breathing hard, while Benny was rubbing circles into his back and whispering in his ear.

"Is he ok?" Erica asked.

Benny nodded, "I think so! He's just shook up!"

Erica gave a small smile, "Maybe you should take him home!"

Benny nodded and guided Ethan out of the auditorium.

* * *

*Later With Erica*

Erica had been asked to step up as being Sundrop's understudy. She was in the dressing room sitting in front of the mirror. She had no reflection, but didn't care because she was a vampire. She looked around then back to the mirror and saw her reflection. She looked shocked.

"How? Whoa! I am hot!" Erica said.

Her reflection gave an evil look, "It's my play! They all must pay!"

* * *

*With Ethan and Benny*

Dr. S was examining Ethan, "You seem to be ok! You should take it very easy though! Another scare and you could go into labor! If you do, get here as quickly as you can, that means Benny you use your werewolf speed to get him here!"

Benny nodded, "Yes sir! I used it today to get Ethan out of the way!"

Dr. S nodded, "That was very smart of you! I would highly suggest you stay out of school, with the fact you're at high risk for early labor!"

Ethan shook his head, "School's really important to me! I'll be fine."

"Ethan if Dr. S thinks you should stay here, I think you should too," Grandma Weir said.

"But, I have classes! I don't want to miss anything, I'll take it easy I promise! If I go to the auditorium I'll stay in the tech room. Please!" Ethan begged.

"I'll watch him Grandma!" Benny said.

Grandma Weir raised an eyebrow, "Like how you've been watching him? He got kidnapped how many times?"

Benny was about to argue but Ethan said, "Grandma I'm sure Erica will help! You know you can trust her!"

Grandma Weir nodded, "I would feel better if she were around!"

Benny gave a fake hurt look, "You don't trust me!"

* * *

*At School, The Next Day*

Ethan and Benny were walking down the hall. So far they had not seen Erica all day. Benny was slightly worried about all the stress. He was starting to think Grandma and Dr. S were right about him staying home. But soon Sarah came up to the couple. She looked very troubled.

"Ethan, could you do me a favor?" Sarah asked. Etan nodded. "I need you to look around the mirror in the dressing room. Erica had a reflection!"

"Uh... sure, me and Benny will check it out!"

Ethan and Benny then headed to the dressing room. Ethan approached the mirror and studied it. Benny stood and watched out for danger. Ethan sat in the chair and looked at himself. Suddenly his reflection spoke to him.

"This play is mine, they all must pay!"

"This play is mine, they all must pay? Where did that come from?" Ethan asked.

"What's wrong?" Benny questioned.

"I don't know!" Ethan touched the mirror and was thrown into a vision of the mirror being evil and holding a soul. Once out of the mirror his reflection gave a very evil smile. Suddenly the reflection's hand grabbed his and pulled. Benny saw this and ran to Ethan but was not successful in pulling him away. Benny and Ethan were pulled through the mirror.

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts? I know it's rushed and I'm sorry but there's more to come!


	3. Meeting Olivia

Disclaimer - I don't own MBAV!

Thanks to:

TeamEthanMorgan - True he should be more safe... but where would be the fun in that! *looks surprised* Me? Why would you think that? Yeah I was waiting on my beta to get back with me and she's been busy! Which I told her was fine we all get busy once in awhile. I've been busy with my bf who's been staying with me for a few days. He's having some issues with someone!

Kaybugg1 - Yeah everything seems to happen to him... but it's hard not to make things happen to him!

paquiot899 - Yeah took a bit... but I'm not gonna give up! I hope it doesn't turn out to be a bad thing!

animelovernewbie - Your right! Ethan could go into labor!*wink wink* I started college... I'm studying Medical Assisting. But I'm working on my general education at the moment. I've only got 2 classes this summer but they are intense!

MBAV fan - You are totally right! Ethan is too cute to not be kidnapped. But the rest of the gang will eventually figure it out... or will they?

Bethan Forever - Exactly everyone should trust Benny! He's always on alert to protect his man! Exactly... but that may not be exactly good. That chick in the mirror may be more evil than in the episode! True to that! I was just worried about rushing it a little.

taini - Yeah... I thought it was a nice touch!

puppyeyeskill - Hey it's ok! I love reviews but I understand some people either forget or just don't review! But I'm really glad you enjoyed it!

MisreadSoul - I'm not answering those questions right now! But I will have a longer chapter in chapter 4!

Guest - Thanks a whole long appreciate the review!

Patient2034 - here's more but not much more! I'm trying to finish the summer semester!

**I will not update for a couple of weeks... classes are almost done! Thanks to all who are staying with me!**

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for this late update, I've been busy with my boyfriend. He's been in a huge fight with a person he lives with. He's talking of moving in with me! He's also been riding my ass about doing my homework! But I actually like that he does that, because I normally put homework off till the last minute. I'm extremely excited to have him stay with me so much. I actually did a journal that I shared with my classmates on a struggle. I used this series... I hate to admit it but I was thinking of letting this series go or putting it on hold. My classmates made me realize to balance my time would be the best way. Cause if i put this on hold I will probably never come back to it. But they also said if i did nothing but school work I'd not have any fun time. And I so enjoy reading all your reviews... they really brighten my day!

* * *

Chapter 3 Meeting Olivia

Ethan groan as he came to. He lifted up into a sitting position, he felt slightly dizzy. He took a look around the room and found Benny laying not too far from him. He appeared to be unconscious. Ethan slowly slid over to his boyfriend's side. He shook him, but got no response. This mad him worried that Benny wasn't moving. But Benny's head rocked back and forth slowly and he groaned. Ethan moved over Benny who's eyes opened.

"Ethan? What happened?" Benny groaned out as he lifted up into a sitting position.

"I don't know!" Ethan looked around. "Were we pulled into the mirror?"

Before Benny could answer a movement caught their attention. They looked to the door way to find a girl. She was dressed in what the lead of the Rainbow Factory was to wear, a gold robe like dress. The girl had black hair and a bright smile on her face. Benny automatically didn't like the look of this girl, something was majorly off about that smile.

"Uh... who are you?" Ethan ventured.

Her smile never faltered, "I'm Olivia Frye! Who are you?"

Ethan felt unnerved, "I'm Ethan."

"You're cute!" She said. "Is that your boyfriend?" Olivia pointed at Benny.

"Yeah, I'm his boyfriend! What do you want?" Benny grounded out!

"Relax, wolfboy! I'm not trying to take your boyfriend," she said very rudely.

"Wait how did you know Benny's a werewolf?" Ethan asked.

Her smile was back in place as she looked at Ethan, "Because silly, I'm a very powerful sorceress! I also know your a seer and that your pregnant with a set of twins! You're due anytime, in all honesty I wouldn't doubt if you go into labor while here!"

That apparently was the wrong thing to say Benny shot up, "What exactly are you saying? Back off or I'll have to hurt you!"

Olivia gave Benny a glare, "You are the one who should back off! I pulled Ethan in here because I needed help! But you had to go an ruin it!"

"What do you need help with?" Ethan asked.

"I need to get out of here!" Olive replied.

"If you're such a powerful sorceress then why don't you get yourself out!" Benny growled.

Olivia looked ready to kill, "Maybe because my powers don't work in this mirror! I was cursed into this mirror by a warlock!"

Benny gave her a look, "Why were you cursed?"

"That is none of your business!"

"Oh I think it is! You are not going to drag my boyfriend into this mess!" Benny yelled.

Now Olivia smiled at Benny, "Actually, I knew if I took Ethan you would do anything to get him out! That was my goal, to trick you into getting me out.

* * *

A/N: Hey thought i'd update! I will have a longer chapter for chapter 4~! Your thoughts?


	4. Not a Chapter but a must read

**Not a chapter but read please!**

Disclaimer – I don't own MBAV, I really wish I did.

Thanks to:

Kaybugg1 – I know right! Bad things seem to follow them everywhere!

Animelovernewbie – Yeah… I know what you mean! Benny is sooo protective as is all of my reviewers… he's just soooo adorable! Nothing too bad will happen to Ethan. Thanks! I hope I do well in my classes and my bf did move in with me! I was so happy!

Bethan Forever – Hehe! Go Bethan Forever! Oh yeah… got a big plan for that! That's cools, the aunt thing was a good idea. Yup, he moved in already! Got his stuff moved and now he's planning some surprise for me! I have no idea what it is! Not a bad idea… might have to borrow that!

TeamEthanMorgan – Genius you say? Huh… I like the sound of that! I'm hoping this one will be long enough! Just been pissed at my computer! You'll read about that in the A/N!

MisreadSoul – Hehe! Love that determined face! He could! :P

Puppyeyeskill – Let's just say you didn't miss! Protective Benny is amazing! I love him! Btw your not stupid!

Taini – Don't worry I'll explain everything soon! Nothing too bad can happy to Ethan and the babies… I can't let it happen!

Bethanloverxox – Cools… I'll be 24 in September…. My b-day is coming up soon actually! The 5th which is soon!

Tessie390 – Ok, some how I knew you'd show up again! Please back the fuck off. I'm tired of all this saying you want me to die! It's highly rude. Just go away. I'm soooo tired of you doing this.

Jammy – Thanks soooo much!

From chapter 1 thank you Dr. Natural for you're kind words. I don't let Tessie get to me… they do this a lot and I'm just wishing they would do it in a non guest review. I would report that in a heart beat. But I don't want to block guest reviews… a lot of my awesome reviewers are guests! So I'll deal with that person!

A/N: Ok this is not a chapter! You can review if you wish, but I'm telling you all my computer is crashing a lot. I'm going to continue this but it will take longer than I expected. I might work a bit at the college in a computer lab to get a chapter posted. I'm going to have my computer looked at in the middle of September. I'm seriously sorry for all this! I really hate keeping you all waiting. But I will get to chapter 4 when I can. I've been writing it on paper. I hope this computer will let me post this soon! I've been having issues with freezing or bad internet connection. Thanks for all of you who are still here! I will get to the next chapter soon! Thanks sooo much!


	5. 4 They Are Coming

Disclaimer- I don't own MBAV!

Thanks to:

TeamEthanMorgan - Yeah, got a new computer finally, and I'm very happy with it. Except it freezes sometimes!

Kaybugg1 - Yup new computer and ready to go!

betahnloverxox - Thanks! :D

Taini - Thanks, I took your advice about ignoring the haters. Not gonna respond to that person anymore, if they keep it up I got a small plan to put into play! It's nothing bad but it might seem a bit weird.

luv - sorry it took so long, be busy!

cloud-dancer28 - Well thank you... glad you like it!

Coco Puffs - Sorry, the rest of the chapters should come sooner. ive got more time to do things now so i'm gonna work on this more!

A/N: I'm baaaaack! How's everyone doing? Well I've been in hell, almost literally. First school's been very intense, second my apartment building raised my rent! The only thing that's kept me slightly sane is my bf, he's been so supportive. But thankfully, I kinda got a handle on things. I figured I owed you all a chapter! Remember this episode will technically have 7 chapters because of my A/N chapter! I'm going to work really hard on this one to be long! No promises but I hope it's long! :)

* * *

Chapter 4 They Are Coming

Benny looked beyond mad at this point, "You wanna run that by me again?"

Olivia gave Benny a glare, "You heard me! But you had to ruin it by following!"

Benny took a step forward ready to kick her butt with his bare hands, but a hand and a sharp intake of breath caught his attention. He turned to find Ethan about to fall. He acted quickly in catching him, he slowly lowered Ethan to the floor.

"Ethan, what's wrong?" Benny asked beyond worried.

"Lilly...(sharp intake) Luke!" Ethan said.

Benny's eyes widened, "Now?"

Ethan nodded, "They picked a bad time huh?" Ethan smiled weakly.

Benny smiled at him, "I'll get you out of here!" He turned to Olivia, "How do we get out?"

"That's why I needed you dumb shit! In here we are powerless, I needed you to help me get out and I figured if I took your boyfriend and unborn children you would do anything to get him out!"

Benny glared at her, "You've gotta be kidding me!"

"No, I'm not. Thanks to you, we are stuck here!" Olivia yelled.

"How did you get stuck in here," Ethan asked.

Benny turned to Ethan, "I don't think now's the time babe!"

"It might help!" Ethan said.

Benny sighed, "Tell us how you got here!"

"It's a long story!" Olivia said, "But guess we don't got much choice!"

_\- Flashback -_

Olivia was walking down the halls of the school, she threw a glare at someone and they ran off. She started to laugh an evil laugh. She walked by this boy who was just staring at her. She gave him a smile and he shook his head, her smile disappeared. She tilted her head up and he went flying against the lockers behind him. She walked up to him and got real close to his face.

"Well, I see you decided against what I ask?"

The boy stood his ground, "I'm not going to help you! You will not have my help in this!"

Olivia stepped back a little, "Come on, Seer! You know I need you to tell me who will be more powerful than me! All I ask is this little favor after that you don't ever gotta see me again!"

The boy glared, "No! I know the answer to your question and I will never help you!"

Olivia glared, "How about I just curse your family?" The boy looked unfazed, Olivia's eyes lit up in recognition. "So it's your family who will be strong than me?" The boy just looked. "So to cure the problem, I have to kill you!"

"You can kill me if you wish but I have a back up plan! You will not like the results if you kill me!"

"What's a seer gonna do? Your not a spell master or anything like that!" Olivia insulted.

"No, but I can do something!" A woman's voice said behind her. Olivia turned around only to be bitch slapped by a girl with long black hair. Olivia got up quickly to find the girl pushing the boy behind her.

"Ah, Ashley! How are you dear?" Olivia asked.

"Better than you, I told you to stay away from Arthur!"

Olivia smiled, "So your the one thing standing in my way to killing him? That's a laugh, I can kill you with my hands tied behind my back!"

"You think so? You are cruel and evil, and you will spend the rest of your life as a reflection!" Olivia's eyes widened as she recognized that Ashley had just cursed her. Suddenly Ashley and Arthur disappeared from her site and she was alone.

"You all will pay!" Olivia screamed.

_\- End of Flashback-_

"So you were cursed because you wanted to kill the family of who would be stronger than you?" Benny snarled.

"Well, either way I knew lying wouldn't help so I told the truth." Olivia shrugged.

Benny felt a hand squeeze his arm, "They are coming soon!"

* * *

A/N: Kind of long, but I figured you all wouldn't mind cause of the update! :P Your thoughts? I know Olivia was wearing what the lead in the Rainbow Factory was supposed to wear... it will be explained! I've kinda changed the direction i was going! Hope you all like the direction!


	6. 5 The REAL Plan

Disclaimer - Don't own MBAV, as always I really wish I did!

Thanks to:

TeamEthanMorgan - *high fives* Hehe, I know right! You can't mess with someones family. But just wait till you see the twist in this chapter!

Guest - Glad you loved it!

cloud-dancer28 - I wouldn't stop this for the world!

MBAV fan - ok, breath, calm down, I don't wanna have to slap you! lol yeah it would look pretty weird.

Bethan Forever - Yup, but still. remember she's more evil this time round. You never know she might have a new plan forming! :)

Kaybugg1 - Yup! Thanks for the review.

Taini - I've still got quite a few episodes to go. But then again... I could be really evil!

animelovernewbie - Ethan's my fav character... why would anything happen. Sorry about the confusion!

bethanloverxox - Sorry for not updating fast but i worked hard.

puppyeyeskill - You're over excited. But they wont come this chapter. I'm still building the suspense.

MisreadSoul - Calm down... all will be fine.

A/N: Ok, I just posted chapter 4 and now working on this to get a speedy update. But I'm gonna do my best to make this as good as I can! Sorry I didn't get it done too quickly. But I'm also trying to bring my grade in Med Terminology. I'm getting an F and need to bring it up to at least a C. Also my bf smashed snow in my face today and i guess it made me think of this. Cause that was only and hour ago. But it was fun playing in the snow!

* * *

Chapter 5 The Real Plan

Benny's eyes went around the room. He had to think of something fast. If he could use his powers he could get him and Ethan out of there. But what Olivia said earlier about that guy's family being more powerful than her. He had a sinking feeling that seer was related to Ethan. How? He wasn't sure but he just knew if she found out Ethan was in that guy's family it would be bad.

"So, how do we get out of here?" Ethan asked.

Olivia gave a frustrated grunt, "I told you guys we are powerless here!"

"Maybe it's just you?" Ethan said. "Maybe Benny can get us out!"

Benny gave a smile to Ethan, "What if it don't work?"

Ethan shrugged, "The least you could do is try! It wont hurt to try!"

Benny nodded and carefully put Ethan against the wall. He reached in his back pocket and pulled out a tiny book. He tapped it and it turned into a regular-sized book. Benny flipped through it and found a spell, only problem was it would only take him out of there. He looked to his mate, he really didn't want to leave him with that psycho of a girl.

"E, it will only take me out if it works," Benny said.

"Well try, if it works go find grandma and get her to get us out!"

"Us?" Benny questioned.

Olivia nodded, "Yeah, me too!"

Benny turned to her, "Your evil, no way I'm helping you get out!"

Ethan gave a weak smile, "If you dont, she'll cause more trouble than it's worth!"

Benny glared at Olivia, "Fine! But you hurt Ethan while I'm gone, your dead!"

Benny said the spell in the book and in a flash was gone. Olivia smiled at Ethan and very evil and cruel smile and her gold robes changed to a more normal attire. Her eyes now held cruelty instead of some sweetness.

"Now that you are here with me alone I can tell you my real plan!" Olivia smiled and laughed.

* * *

*With Benny*

Benny used his super speed to get to his house fast. He found his grandma talking to Dr. S! When Grandma Weir saw the alarming look on Benny's face her mind immediately went to Ethan.

"Ethan's in labor and he's trapped in a mirror!"

Grandma Weir gave a worried look, "How did it happen?"

"Well, Sarah asked Ethan to check out the dressing room, cause Erica was acting very weird. We did and Ethan got pulled into the mirror and so did I. Some chick named Olivia Frye pulled him in!"

Grandma Weirs eyes turned cold, "Olivia? How did that mirror get there?" Benny's confused expression told Grandma Weir she needed to explain. "Olivia Frye was an evil girl. She had power like you and I, but I'm not quite sure what she was. Maybe a Sorceress. But anyways, she was consumed by power. Ethan's grandmother was the one who put her in the mirror. She did it to say Ethan's grandfather! If she finds out who Ethan is then this could be very bad."

Dr. S decided to chime in, "How long ago did Ethan go into labor?"

Benny thought a minute, "Maybe 30 minutes ago?"

Dr. S gave a look of worry, "If that's true then we need to get to Ethan now! Male's giving birth is a lot faster labor than females. I'll go with you two incase we need to do it at the school."

"But what about the other students?" Benny asked. "Tonight is the play!"

* * *

*With Ethan and Olivia*

"You're going to die, Ethan. I'm very sorry about killing you but if I don't your babies will end up more powerful than me. I can't have that."

Ethan painfully made it to his feet, "You need to stay back! Benny will rip your throat out if you touch me!"

Olivia rolled her eyes, "I'm not scared of him. Now be a good boy and come here to your death!"

Ethan tried to run for it but he got to the doorway and a sharp pain caught him. He hit the floor hard. Olivia laughed at him while he went to the fetal position. This labor pain was intense. He knew it would hurt, but this was seriously not what he was expecting!

* * *

A/N: So your thoughts? I tried to keep it semi-short to have a good last chapter! Trust me everything to going to be awesome in the next chapter! :P


	7. 6 Luke and Lily

Disclaimer - Don't own MBAV, as always I really wish I did!

Thanks to:

cloud-dancer28 - Sorry, I left you at a cliffie, it's my evil side. Evil sides are hard to control.

animelovernewbie - Don't worry all will be revealed in this chapter.

MBAV fan - Yup she did. Would you want to admit it and his werewolf mate get you? Hehe, somewhat I guess. Ya never know Jesse could be stalking Ethan. That might give me an idea for a later episode. :P Better to get into it than get bored with it!

inosine - Glad you like my series.

TiredOfBeingNice - Oh yeah, I'm updated as fast as I can with a good last chapter!

TheQuietSongbird - Evil side is to blame! She's hard to control.

TeamEthanMorgan - *doesn't look convinced* Aw, you almost said a bad word! I'm telling! hehe. Whoa! Put the knives away! Benny's going to take care of it I'm sure. If not then I'll kick his butt.

Kaybugg1 - Yeah, everyone says poor Ethan. I swear... do I put him in that much peril. *looks at past* Oh shit, I do! lol

Bethan Forever - Yup the shit hit the fan hard. Now that I look at it, it kinda does resemble. Didn't notice that! Idk if the babies will be born with light. You never know.

A/N: Wow... wonderful reviews. I must say! This is the last chapter to Mirror/rorriM, I must say this was an emotional episode. But it must end and Luke and Lily must burst from the womb! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6 Luke and Lily

Ethan lay in the fetal position while Olivia walked up to him. She pulled him up to his feet and slung him into the chair in front of the mirror. Ethan hit the chair hard and was a little shocked the chair wasn't knocked over. Olivia walked up to him a sickly sweet smile on her face.

"What's wrong Ethan, that labor pain kicking your ass?" Olivia laughed. "First I'm going to use you then I'm going to kill you!"

"H-how are you g-going to u-u-use mm-me?" Ethan stuttered and hissed in pain.

"Like this!" She shoved her hand inside Ethan's chest and they both started to glow. Now there was a horrible pain in his chest, but soon it was gone and so was Olivia. Ethan looked around, he didn't know what had happened to her. Suddenly the mirror began to glow and a hand cam through the glass. Ethan hesitantly grabbed it and was pulled through. Next thing Ethan knew he was on the floor in Benny's arms.

"Quick, we must get him to a classroom!" Grandma Weir said.

Benny picked Ethan up bridal style and carried him to a classroom. He lay Ethan gently on the floor. Grandma Weir put a pillow under Ethan's head. Benny held Ethan's hand tightly. Grandma Weir and Dr. S joined hands over Ethan's stomach. They started chanting something, while chanting they put their hands inside of Ethan's stomach. Ethan started to groan in pain. Benny looked at his grandma and she gave him a reassuring look. Dr. S pulled out a girl and Grandma Weir pulled out a boy. Ethan went limp, Benny looked at his mate in worry. But a small weak smile made Benny breath a sigh of relief.

"Can I hold my babies?" Ethan asked. Grandma Weir and Dr. S nodded. Benny got behind Ethan to sit him against his front. Ethan took both Luke and Lily with Benny's help. Ethan started to cry looking at the twins smiling up at him. "They are so beautiful!"

"Yeah... they are!" Benny said.

* * *

*A few hours later*

A few hours after the twins were born they were nestled in their cribs fast asleep. Ethan and Benny were cuddling on the couch, both were smiling like idiots. Suddenly Benny sat up straight, and looked startled.

"What about Olivia?" Benny said.

Ethan suddenly remembered what had happened before he was pulled back to the real world, "I think she's inside of me!"

Benny looked worried way more then Ethan glew and screamed in pain. Olivia cam out of nowhere and back handed Benny. Benny went crashing into the wall. She turned to Ethan who looked like he was ready to fight. Olivia gave a chilling smile.

"I've got a new plan Ethan. Come join me! Together we can raise your babies to be the most powerful evil things on earth," Olivia said.

"Are you out of your mind? I would never do that!" Ethan said.

Benny got up and was thrown by an invisible source into the wall and held there, "I will not take no for an answer. I can't turn them without you!"

Ethan looked confused, "What?"

Olivia rolled her eyes, "They have a special bond with you. They recognize you as their mother, if I do something to you they will know and they will stop me or kill me. You know nothing of male seer births do you?" Ethan gave a nervous laugh.

"What about Benny?"

Olivia rolled her eyes, "They don't recognize him yet. You carried them they know your aura."

"My aura? Wait so not just anyone can turn them?" Ethan asked.

"Join me or I kill Benny! Your choice!" Olivia said.

Ethan decided to do something stupid at that point. Ethan rushed to tackle Olivia. Olivia not expecting it went down. Ethan did his best to pin her down but that didn't last too long. Olivia had enough, she decided to just kill Ethan, Benny and the twins. She drew her hand back, in which a knife appeared. Her hand came down hard and stabbed Ethan right in the stomach. Ethan screamed, while Benny stood against the wall helpless.

"ETHAN!" Benny screamed.

Olivia was then thrown back. At the bottom of the steps stood Grandma Weir. Benny's eyes were glued to his mate. Blood was coming out of stomach fast. Suddenly a golden light appeared around the wound. Next thing it was healed. Ethan gasped and looked at his stomach where the knife had penetrated. No sign that he was even hurt. Olivia screamed in frustration as she watched Ethan get up. Grandma Weir gave Olivia a look.

"You got a choice here. Leave and never come back or be destroyed. Because if you do something else to my grandson-in-law I'm sure his babies will not like it!"

It was too late as Lily appeared in Ethan's arms. Ethan looked at his smiling baby girl. Olivia didn't seem scared, she ran at Ethan. She got within a foot of Ethan and went flying back into a window. But the funny thing was she actually went into the window like when she pulled Ethan into the mirror. Ethan was shocked and looked to Grandma Weir who smiled.

"It looks like Lily protected her Mommy!" Grandma Weir said.

Benny ran to Ethan's side. Grandma Weir gave a smile and took Lily from Ethan and headed up stairs. Benny pulled Ethan into a big hug and kissed him deeply.

"I thought you were done for!" Benny said with tears.

"Benny I'm fine, I don't know how but I'm fine!" Ethan said.

"One of your babies healed you!" Grandma Weir said from the top of the stairs. She made her way down and continued her explanation, "I'm guessing Luke healed you and Lily came to protect you! Dr. S and I didn't have time to tell you today, but what Olivia said to you about the twins knowing your aura is true. Luke and Lily will protect you when they feel you are in danger for the next few months. It only lasts a few months because they need to get used to everyone else."

Ethan looked shocked, "So, we gotta get them used to you guys and my family? So they only associate me as family right now?" Grandma Weir nodded.

"Wow! We got a long few months ahead!" Ethan said.

"I'll be there every step!" Benny said as he scooped Ethan up bridal style and carried him to their room!

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts? That's the end of mirror/rorrim, hope you enjoyed it. The next episode will take place a few months later. Where the twins will be used to the rest of the family!


End file.
